Components such as light-emitting diodes (LED) may be assembled on component carriers which are also referred to as lead frames, and encapsulated by a compound to obtain a finished electrical component. To guarantee a sufficiently high mechanical stability of the component, mechanical support structures such as ceramic substrates or pre-shaped housing components are used. Ceramic substrates, however, are expensive and pre-shaped housing components require additional process steps.
Thus, it could be helpful to provide an inexpensive and easy-to-produce component without mechanical support structures.